Greater Bone Collective
A bone collective is almost a fluid; its thousands of tiny bones coalesce into a humanoid form only to disperse in a clattering swarm the next moment. Their tiny bones rustle when they move, a quiet sound similar to sand sliding down a dune. Spies and Sneaks. Bone collectives are not primarily fighters, although they swarm well enough. They prefer to spy and skulk. When cornered, however, they fight without fear or hesitation, seeking to strip the flesh from their foes. Hive Mind. All elements of a bone collective within 50 miles of their main body constantly communicate with each other. If one is aware of a particular danger, they all are. Any bone collective with at least 30 hit points forms a hive mind, giving it an Intelligence of 14. Below this hp threshold, it becomes mindless (Intelligence 0) and loses its innate spellcasting ability. At 0 hp, a few surviving sets of bones scatter, and must spend months to create a new collective. Innate Spellcasting (>30 HP). The bone collective’s innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 14, +6 to hit with spell attacks). It can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components: * At will: chill touch * 3/day: ' ''animate dead (up to 5 skeletons or zombies) ''Swarm. '' The bone collective is composed of Actions ''Multiattack. '' The bone collective makes two claw attacks, or one claw and one bite attack, or one swarm attack. It may make an Engulf attack for free. ''Bite. '' Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 31 (4d12 + 5) piercing damage. This damage inflicts Wyrmblood Venom. ''Claw.'' Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 20 ft., one target. Hit: 25 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage. ''Swarm. '' Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 0 ft., one creature in the swarm’s space. Hit: 57 (8d12 + 5) piercing damage, or 31 (4d12 + 5) piercing damage if the bone collective has half its hit points or fewer. This damage inflicts Wyrmblood Venom. ''Engulf. One creature must make a DC 17 Dex save or suffer 16 (3d6+5) damage. This attack inflicts Wyrmblood Venom. '''''Wyrmblood Venom (Injury). Targets must make a DC15 Constitution save or and take 1 point of Charisma damage. For each time a creature suffers this venom, the injury's duration increases by 1 hour. Every hour the creature must reattempt the save, as above (but the duration is not extended for these). Every three points of this damage confers one point of Corruption. Lost Charisma can be regained with a lesser restoration spell or comparable magic. Legendary Actions The bone collective can take 2 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The bone collective regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. * Bone Dart. Ranged Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, range 40/80, one target. Hit: 16 (3d6+5) piercing damage. * Claw. The bone collective makes a Claw attack. * Command. The bone collective directs a skeleton it has raised to make a single weapon attack. Category:Monsters